The Pact
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Jake & Amy meet when they are kids and they become best friends. At the age of 18 Jake proposes that if neither of them are married that they should marry by 30 they marry each other. What happens when Amy turns 30 and gets reassigned to the 99 where Jake works. Will a undercover mission bring them back together? Comment your thoughts! Rated T just in case. Potter-Weasley-Granger1
1. Chapter 1

(Author Note: Hey readers. I am planning to attempt to keep up with the stories that I already have posted, but I am the worst at getting bored and leaving thongs for a long period of time. If there is a story that needs to be updated let me know and I will do my best to get a chapter out. I had this fantastic thought and I thought that I would share it with yall in this new story. I hope that you enjoy. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

 **Year 1990-Jake and Amy are 8**

Hmmm I sigh to myself in content, "We will be best friends forever, right Jake?" "Yea, sure best friends forever smiles my eight-year-old best friend Jake Peralta.

We see each other every day. Our families live in the same building we have the same friends and we go to the same school. This year our mom's even let us walk to school together without parents!

Jake and I have always been friends, but we got even closer after his dad left. His mom would have to go to work and would ask if Jake could stay over at our apartment. Living with six brothers of my own growing up it wasn't any issue to me it was like adding another brother to the list.

 **Year 2000-Jake and Amy are 18**

"Jake its going to be alright," I say trying to reassure him.

"But I loved her, well I thought I did. She was everything to me," Jake whines.

There he goes again claiming that he loved the girl. Jake goes out with every girl and somehow still manages to get his heart broken when they dump him. My childhood bedroom is our hide out. My brothers don't dare enter and my mom loves Jake.

"Don't worry about it Jake. We graduate next week, and we will be off to NYU. There will be tons of girls for you to go out with. I am sure that girls would be dying to date Jake Peralta," I reply trying to cheer him up.

All throughout high school people asked why Jake and I didn't date. At first, I was appalled. Jake is like my brother, my best friend why would I ever want to date him, but I understood. We are good together. He agitates me and I get on his nerves. He likes to make bets and I like to win. But there is no way that would work. He isn't really serious about any of his relationships and I am in love with him.

He doesn't know that though. I have always stood on the side line as girls looked at him like a piece of meat and I tried to keep him out of trouble. Gina helped a bit with the keeping him out of trouble stuff. She has always loved to make fun of how invested I am in my studies and she used to tease us about dating but stopped when Jake made a big deal out of her and some guy.

The next week at graduation as I am preparing to give my valedictorian speech Jake runs up out of breath. "Amy, Amy," he nearly shouts as he almost knocks me over.

"Yes, Jake what can I do for you," I ask agitated that he is interrupting my practice time.

"I have a proposition for you. Now hear me out," he says with his hands up in a defense, "I was thinking, not for your sake because I don't think that you will have a problem, but for me. If for some reason by the time we are thirty we aren't married I think that we should get married."

For a moment I think that he is joking. Like that he is trying to freak me out before I go on stage to give my graduation speech. But he doesn't crack a smile or laugh he seems genuine and I am confused. Did I say something or give the wrong impression?

"Jake, I don't understand. We are just friends. I am confused," I reply still trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"No, we are. I just, I love you like a sister and we are such great friends. If for some reason we don't find 'the one' if there is a one, then I thought that we could always you know be together. It's just an end of high school pact," smiles Jake.

I take a deep breath and say, "Oh, what the heck. Sure. If by the time we are both thirty we aren't married, then we find each other. Deal."

Jake sticks out his hand and spits on it. This has always been our way of promising each other something. I stick out my hand and spit on it and we shake.

There is a very small window of us actually getting married so I'm not worried. I do still love him. I just don't want him to marry me because he feels like he is obligated to. I'd rather he loved me too.

 **Year 2012-Jake and Amy are 30**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Amy, happy birthday to you," shouts my friends as I blow out the candles on my birthday cake. Wow 30 years old. I am getting old.

This is the third birthday that I haven't spent with Jake. We stayed close after college and in the academy but were assigned to different precincts Jake to the 99 and me to the 82. Gina still keeps us all in touch periodically and we will go out for drinks or to lunch but its nothing like when we were kids.

Then it dawns on me. I just turned thirty. I am younger than Jake his birthday being June 18 and mine being September 10. I am not married, and I don't believe that I have seen a wedding announcement for one Jacob Peralta in the paper.

I do have a boyfriend, well if you could call him that. Teddy and I are complicated. We are off and on and I actually find him quite boring. But I am not going to go out and seek Jake Peralta for a pact that we made when we were eighteen.

I hope that Gina doesn't say anything to Jake. She is here at the party and I know that she will see him tomorrow at the 99. She is the assistant at the 99 to the captain there. She sees Jake every day.

She told me before the party started that Jake wanted to be here, but that he had to work late shift today. So, he knows, and he remembers.

I mean I would still consider Jake my best friend. We still hang out all the time. We watch Die Hard and eat take out. He tries to get me to eat cereal with orange soda. We have fun, but I am still in love with him and he can't know.

 **The next morning**

"Santiago, my office," shouts my captain as he walks through the bullpen.

I quickly make my way to his office and close the door behind me. "Santiago. You are getting moved up the chain. We are receiving new recruits and you are being reassigned to the," he looks down at his paper and all I can think is anywhere but the nine-nine. "You are being reassigned to the 99 as a tactical detective. They are putting together a group of detectives to infiltrate and go deep undercover and they hand chose you. You should be honored. Your reassignment is effective immediately. Pack your things and report to the nine-nine by lunch," he says dismissing me.

I am confused. Sure, I am honored to be picked, but what is this all about. And now I will be in the same work place as Jake. It will be nice to see him every day I suppose. And Gina. I have actually missed her picking on me. I can't even believe that I admitted that.

I go over to my desk and start to pack the little that I have in and on my desk into the card board box that was left in my chair. The guy that I share a table with gives me a questioning look and I just reply, "Been reassigned. I'll see you around." I didn't like him all that much. He was too lazy for my taste.

I go out to my car and I set my small box of things in the passenger seat as I start the 45-minute traffic jam to the 99.

I pull into the parking garage for the nine-nine and I see it. Jake's dumb car that he bought right after we got out of the academy. And right next to it was the only open parking spot.

Quickly I park, grab my box and make my way up to the bullpen. I want to make a good impression on my new superior officer, so I need to be upstairs before lunch is over. I walk out of the elevator and thankfully there is no one in the room. The captain is in his office, so I make my way over and knock on the door.

He waves me in and says, "Ah, detective Santiago it is very nice to meet you. I am Captain Raymond Holt. I am glad that you were able to come so quickly. We have a lot to discuss."

Captain Holt assigns me a new desk and tells me to be in the briefing room in five minutes. I don't want to wait and possibly see Jake before I meet anyone else so I go wait in the briefing room for the next five minutes.

As I am sitting waiting only one person shows up other than Holt before the meeting is actually supposed to start. He is a very large, muscular, black guy that looks like he could take twenty men down at once.

I look down at my watch and it has been six minutes before another person walks into the room. Finally, nearly ten minutes go by and the last couple of people come in the room laughing and cracking jokes. Then I hear his laugh. I would know Jake Peralta's laugh out of anyone in the whole room. There he is smiling at something that Gina said as they walk into the briefing room.

"Peralta," booms Holt, "why are the three of you so late?"

"Well Cap-i-tan, we went out for lunch and it took a little longer than planned. Sorrrrry," Jake replies.

Jake, Gina and the other guy that was with them take a seat and don't even seem to notice me.

"I have called this meeting to go over some important business," starts Holt, "First, everyone this is detective Santiago. She just got reassigned from the 82. She will be a vital role in our big operation which is next on the agenda."

I turn to look at everyone and I feel Jake's eyes burning holes into me. the big guy looks at me and says, "Hi, I'm Terry. That is Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti, Charles Boyle, Hitchcock, Scully, and Rosa Diaz."

I wave trying to be friendly. I remember Rosa from the academy, and I was scared of her then and I am terrified of her now. Terry seems cool. And Charles seems friendly he waved at me when Terry said his name.

"Next, we are conducting an undercover operation that will require our best detectives. The assignment is simple there is a high priority event going on with celebrities of all kinds. We have intel that a certain group will be targeting the event and planning to take out many of the people in attendance. Two detectives will go undercover to infiltrate and become a part of the assassin group. The others of you will be doing recon and checking in. Be a handy man or a plumber," explains Holt.

"Uh, which detectives are going undercover captain," asks Charles.

"Santiago and Peralta," states Holt simply, "Peralta, Santiago come see me in my office."

I get up without saying a word or looking at Jake. How am I supposed to go undercover with him? Deep undercover at that. I go directly to the captain's office and I stand awkwardly as we wait for Jake to show up.

He finally walks in the door and says, "Hey Ames, it's good to see you."

I can't help but smile at the nickname that he gave me when we were five. There was no reason for it, but one day he just started calling me that and it just stuck.

I sit as the captain leans forward in his chair prepared to say something, "Santiago, Peralta. You will be going in as a assassin couple. The two of you will be looking for a new assignment and the plan is to get you on the team to attack the high priority party. You will go in as a married couple, but the only way this will work is if the two of you are actually married. There has to be real legal proof. Peralta has been talking for a while about some pact that the two of you made. Looks like that pact is about to become a reality."

I look at Jake and I am confused. He knew that I was going to be here? He talked about the pact at work with his colleagues?

"You have a week to make the arrangements and to go undercover," states Holt not looking up from the paper that he is reading.

I am in awe. I get up automatically and I leave the office. I walk over to my desk and I notice that Jake is my desk partner and that my name is already on my desk. He knew. He knew that I was coming, and he didn't say a word.

Now here I am having to actually marry him, for a job and a stupid pact that we made at 18 and I don't have any idea of what to do. I try to think when I hear, "Amy. Are you alright? You don't look to good." I turn to see Gina talking to me before I bolt for the terrace, I need a smoke.

As I stand outside with a cigarette between my lips, I hear the door open then close loudly. "Hey, Ames. I thought that I'd find you out here," says Jake and I can hear the smile in his voice. "You alright?"

I look over at him and there he is with his big goofy grin.

"You knew, didn't you? That I was going to be reassigned to here," I ask.

"Not for sure. Holt came to me a couple of weeks ago about the undercover assignment. He told me what we needed, and I had mentioned to Charles a couple of days before about you and the pact and the fact that your birthday was coming up soon. Holt heard when Charles made a big deal of it all. Holt looked you up and he asked me about you as a detective. He read your file then picked you I guess he just wanted to know about you. I thought that he might bring you in and he didn't seem bothered by the whole pact thing. He said that it would be safer if we were really married instead of just pretending. I am sorry that I didn't come to your party. The past three years we have really not spent the time together that I have wanted to. I have really missed you Amy," Jake says truthfully.

I throw my cigarette onto the ground and I step on it watching the flame die before I look back up at Jake. "I have missed you too."

"Are we really going to get married? I mean what will we tell our families. My mom thinks that you want nothing to do with me. She asked me about you like a year ago and I was honest with her. I told her that we hung out sometimes, but that we had lost touch. Wont they be suspicious about us getting married all of a sudden. I mean I never told anyone else about the pact," I reply nervous about everything all of a sudden.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we have to go and meet the families. We grew up together and your mom loves me. We did promise that we would marry each other at 30 I don't think that we can break the spit promise shake," says Jake trying to get me to smile.

"I suppose not," I reply finally giving in and smiling.

I still love him with all of my heart. Maybe marrying Jake for real won't be that bad.

(Author Note: Hey guys I hope that you liked the first chapter. Please comment your thoughts I would love feedback. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	2. Chapter 2

(Author Note: Hey readers. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

For the remainder of the day I tried to avoid contact with Gina. I know that Jake probably told her about getting married and I really don't need her to tease me about it right now. Somehow, I have to figure out how to get a wedding together in less than a week as well as plan to be deep undercover.

I click through wedding venues and other wedding things quickly on my computer in hopes that something will just show up and be what we need. All the while I play through telling my mom that I am getting married to Jake Peralta.

Jake is right. My mom has always loved him. I'm not quite sure why she always liked him so much, but nevertheless she has.

I always thought that I would have the moment when I just knew that the person was the one and they would take me out on romantic dates, and we would take walks in the park and hold hands. He would then, when I least expect it, bend down on one knee and express his love for me and propose with a ring.

None of that will happen now. Sure, I have always loved Jake Peralta as more than a friend and as more than a brother, but he has never loved me that way.

I did promise him that we would marry. I can't go back on a spit promise hand shake. How dumb could I have been to agree to this back then. I guess the good thing is I won't have any issues with playing the loving wife.

"Amy, Amy, Ames," I hear as I snap out of the trance, I was in.

I look up and Jake is staring at me and many of the other detectives are also looking at me.

"Ames, I was calling your name for like five minutes before you looked up," Jake replies, "Are you alright?"

I sigh embarrassed that I had caused a scene, "Yea, I'm ok. Just trying to figure stuff out. We don't have a lot of time and I got caught up in my own thoughts for a bit. We are all good here."

Jake nods then goes back to the work at his desk. He looks up suddenly and says, "Ames, will you go out with me tonight for dinner and drinks?"

I reply, "sure." As if I go out all the time on 'dates' with Jake Peralta.

I never thought that I would actually be one of the girls in Jake's car.

Jake then goes back to typing away at his key board.

The rest of the afternoon is less than dramatic, thankfully. I think I have had enough drama for one day. So much going on. A huge career shift, and reassignment (which might not be too bad), having Jake and Gina back in my life and making new friends in the precinct.

This new assignment makes me nervous, but I am also excited about going deep undercover. I have never had such an important assignment before.

I finish the papers that I have on my desk and I sign out of my computer so I can get to my apartment to change before going out with Jake.

I don't really know how dressy I need to be for this 'date'. Usually when I go out with Jake, I wear jeans and a nice blouse, but I feel as if that doesn't suffice for a dinner date. I flip through the clothes in my closet hoping that maybe I have something that might look nice that I can wear.

I go through all of my clothes one more time and finally decide on a simple red blouse. Red is Jake's favorite color and I finish the outfit with a pair of black slacks and flats. I don't want to overdo it for the first official date, and I don't want to look like I don't care.

I brush through my hair one more time before I hear the familiar honk of Jake's horn. I plan to just go out and meet him like always. I grab my bag and as I open the door, I hear a knock. I open the door to find who other than Jake.

He looks dashing in a nice button up shirt without the tie and a jacket. I don't think I have ever seen him look so nice aside from prom and a funeral we went to. This is a new look for Jake, and I like it.

"Are you ready to go," asks Jake with a sweet smile.

"I am," I reply actually a little nervous about this date.

We walk down together from my apartment to his car and there she is sitting there parallel parked in front of my apartment complex.

Jake runs to the passenger's side and opens the door for me. He has never done this before. We drive in an awkward silence until he stops his car at a park. "I thought that we could walk to the restaurant," smiles Jake sheepishly.

I nod in agreement. I have never seen this side of Jake. I'm sure that he is just trying to not make it awkward for the both of us. We walk for a couple of minutes in silence, but it isn't an awkward silence instead comfortable like old times. Jake stops in front of a restaurant called 'Bouche Manger'.

"Our table awaits," smiles Jake as he opens the door and gestures into the building.

Wow he actually went all out. Like an actual date. Not just cereal and orange soda. I am impressed.

We sit and I start to feel a little weird about having a fancy dinner with Jake Peralta, my best friend, my co-worker, and now supposed husband-to-be. How do you go from one extreme to the other? Heck we haven't really seen each other for years. Not really. We used to practically live at each other's apartments in the academy and now this.

We sit in silence and I notice that Jake got a haircut, so I mention it, "You got a haircut. I like it."

He thanks me then starts to talk about my hair and how I couldn't still have my baby hair. It was oddly awkward, but also kinda cute. How to make this less awkward? The only thing I can think of is getting super drunk.

"How do we make it not weird," asks Jake

"I know," I start, "Let's just get super drunk."

"Yes. Great idea," agrees Jake, "But not too drunk."

Then the waitress walks by and Jake says, "Pardon me ma'am can you please bring us four kamikaze shots?"

I want to say that I would like four as well, but if I want to be even nearly attentive during this date, I will have to limit my drinking.

I have been told by Gina and Jake and some of my other friends that I have a drunkenness scale. Jake knows the scale and he is supposed to help me monitor the number of drinks that I drink. Four is a bad number for me and I know that, that is not where I need to be tonight.

One meal and five drinks later I am super confident. Thankfully I skipped over the perverted Amy bit. I did not want to be there long since I am on my first date with Jake. I feel pretty great right now though. Jake and I get up to leave after Jake pays the dinner bill. He goes to put his arm around either my shoulder or my waist, but I take his hand in my own and I interlace our hands. It feels right.

We used to hold hands all the time before we turned 10. After a while Jake got weird about physical touch, but tonight holding Jake's hand takes me back to being eight.

"So, what did you think of dinner," asks Jake as our hands swing in between us.

"I thought that it was great. It was such a nice place to go eat at," I reply having to concentrate a lot on the words that I say.

We quickly get back to the park and instead of getting back into the car right away Jake recommends that we go walk in the park.

There is just something that I love about walking in the park or sitting on a blanket reading in the park. Tonight, the park has white Christmas lights hanging in the trees lighting the path in front of us. Its beautiful.

We walk to the middle of the park. There is a park bench and Jake offers me a seat. I sit next to him and admire the twinkling of the lights above us. Then like out of a movie Jake slides off the park bench and down onto one knee.

He then pulls a black velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opens it up, "Ames. I know that this isn't how you probably pictured this happening. But you are my best friend and the one person in the whole world that I trust with any and everything. I love you will all of my heart. Amy Santiago, will you marry me?"

"Jake Peralta, I will marry you," I reply with a smile on my face.

Sure, I am a little over confident with five drinks on board, but he said that he loved me, and we have to get married anyway.

Jake removed the ring from the box then puts it on my left ring finger. As he stands up, he pulls me up with him. I am suddenly nervous because I know what comes next. The kiss. Our first kiss as an engaged, well our first kiss ever.

I close my eyes as his lips lightly touch mine. My hands make their way to his face and his are on my waist. Then we break away at a scream. I look around and members of our team come out from their hiding places. Boyle is where the scream originated from.

"They were all a part of this," I question.

"Yes. I needed help getting things ready and I had to make it a perfect night," Jake admitted, "Boyle chose the restaurant. Rosa suggested to take a walk in the park after I mentioned that you loved being in the park. Terry helped me pick out what to wear. Captain Holt suggested that I ask for help since I was so nervous about the whole thing. Hitchcock and Scully wanted to video for us, and Gina helped pick the ring."

"I can't believe that you all helped. Thank you," I say trying to blink back tears. These people that I have known for one day did this all for me. They even have it on video. Sure, it isn't what I was planning as far as a proposal goes, but it was pretty close. Jake worked hard to make it special and it was.

Also, I don't hate kissing him.

I didn't even think it was possible, but I am even more in love with Jake Peralta.

Everyone comes up and congratulates us then separate out heading to their own cars and leaving us at the bench alone. "So, it wasn't too terrible, right," asks Jake.

"No! It was perfect Jake. Thank you," I reply truly happy.

"Good. I'm glad. I'm happy too. But I think I am going to take you home now," smiles Jake.

We drive to my apartment and I oddly don't want to be alone. Usually when Jake and I go out we stay with each other that night. He would sleep on my couch or I would sleep on his and I don't see why this cant be like any other time.

Jake shuts off the car to help me up to my apartment. I unlock the door and as he turns to leave, I say, "Jake. Will you stay. Please. Like old times."

He turns and looks at me, "Sure, like old times."

Jake follows me into my apartment, and I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I am going to be hurting in the morning. I return after drinking a whole glass of water to find Jake sitting on the couch with Property Brothers on.

It's funny how much he likes this show. He has always been fascinated with how they break down then build stuff. I quietly take a seat next to him and I accidently sit really close to him. Well maybe it wasn't on accident, I can't be sure.

"Have you seen this episode before," I ask trying to make small talk.

Jake looks at me and says, "Uh, yea I think so. I have seen a bunch. Have you?"

"mmhm," I mumble agreeing. I truly don't know if I have seen the episode. All I really know is that I want to kiss Jake again. My judgement is clouded, and I may be reading the room wrong, but I think he might want to kiss me too.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it," I manage.

Then his lips are once again on mine. I don't know if it was because of the drinks or our new engagement. My hands are on his neck and in his hair. His hands find my waist and the small of my back.

Then I definitely read the situation wrong as I begin to unbutton his shirt.

"Ames," Jake whispers between kisses, "Don't take my shirt off." I stop and begin to unbutton my own. Jake breaks away and I am hurt.

"Not like this. Not tonight. Trust me I want to, but we are both wasted, and this is something I want to remember. Tonight, I just want to hold you," Jake says clear as day.

He clicks the t.v. off and takes my hand leading me to the bedroom. He turns to let me change into more comfortable clothes. When I turn back, he is in an undershirt and his black slacks. I have seen him shirtless and without pants before. I guess he is a little different now that we are actually together.

I lay down on the bed and he lays beside me. I am laying on my side and I fell the bed shift as he moves closer to me and curves his body behind me becoming the big spoon to my little spoon. I fall asleep to Jake's heart beat slowing as he falls asleep and his arms holding me close.

(Author Note: Hey readers. What did you think? Do you think that Jake actually loves Amy or is he just playing along for the marriage to go right? The next episode will probably be the wedding episode. Comment any ideas that you have. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	3. Chapter 3

(Author Note: Hey readers! I hope that you are enjoying the story. Here is another chapter. Comment your thoughts! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

I wake confused at where I am. I am in my own bedroom, but there is arms wrapped around me. then pieces from the night before coming back to me. I remember kisses and me epically failing to remove clothing. I probably made a fool of myself and Jake probably was repulsed by my advances.

He said that he wanted to last night, well I think that those were his words. And he did stay all night. Even though I am awake I feel safe in Jake's arms. I'm glad that I wasn't too drunk to remember the engagement last night. It was everything that I have ever wished for it was incredible.

This is all like actually real. I am actually going to marry Jacob Peralta, my lifelong best friend and new partner. In less than a week I will Mrs. Jacob Peralta.

I glance over at the clock and we have an hour until we have to be in the office for briefing. "Jake," I say with my hand on his arm.

"mmm," mumbles Jake without moving.

"Jake, we have to get up and ready for work," I say carefully picking his arm up and sliding out of the bed.

My head is pounding, and everything is so loud. I turn on the faucet and its like a waterfall in my sink. I reach into the medicine cabinet and I take some for Jake and some for myself.

"Jake," I whisper into the bedroom, "Jake you need to get up."

I open the closet as quietly as humanly possible and I get dressed for the day. By the time I have a clean work outfit on Jake has finally gotten out of the bed and is standing in front of the bathroom mirror running his hand through his hair.

"Hey Jake," I say while pointing, "The bottom drawer of that dresser has some of the close that you have left over the years. There is a couple of shirts and some jeans."

Jake nods and I watch him pull of his t-shirt. I have always found Jake attractive, but I have never said anything or thought more about it. It has never been an option. He is actually quite muscular. He has never been one to like fitness, but his muscles says differently.

I look away as he turns around and is pulling a shirt over his head. "I am going to go get some coffee started," I say ducking out of the room before he catches me staring.

The coffee just finishes percolating when Jake walks in the room in a clean pair of jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and his leather jacket wrapping up the whole ensemble. I pour two cups of coffee to go and hand one to him as we walk together out the door.

Are we going to drive to work together? Both of our cars are here, but does that make since? I am unsure of what to say. Do I bring it up or do I just go to my car in hopes that Jake says something? I have always given Jake grief about his car, but really, I have always secretly liked his car. I thought that it was really cool that he had a mustang even though it really needed some work.

"Hey Ames. Let's drive into work together. There is no reason to take two cars," says Jake from his car as he opens the passengers side door for me for the second time. I nod in agreement thankful that he said something because I wasn't going to.

 **Three days later**

The next couple of days go by slowly. I mostly just do wedding planning and sneak in glances at Jake. I am so glad that I got transferred to the 99. I feel like I have family here. I never really felt that way about the 82.

And as odd as it sounds, I even have grown to enjoy, well maybe enjoy is a strong word, Hitchcock and Scully sitting at their desks doing weird things.

I finally have a venue figured out and my parents and Jake's mom are on board. It took a lot of convincing to my mom that we are happy. I called all my brother's wives and girlfriends. I did not want to be the one to break it to them. Sure, they liked Jake back in the day, but who knows their feelings now.

I have a binder for the wedding. Beautiful in all of its glory. Four and a half inches, white in color with multi colored tabs labeled with all items that need to be set up when it comes time.

I can't believe that Jake and I will be married tomorrow. There is so much to still do, and I honestly can't wait. I have dreamed about my wedding day since I was a little girl and now it is literally around the corner.

The plan is for Boyle to be Jake's best man and I asked Gina to be my maid of honor. I asked Rosa and my friend Kylie to be my bridesmaids. Growing up I only ever had Gina and Jake. I never imagined that I would be here today still with my best friends and marrying one of them.

 **The next day. The wedding.**

I wake in Jake's arms happier than I have been in a long time. Todays the day! Today is the day that I get married. Today is the day that I get married to my best friend.

Everything is going to be perfect. I quickly get up without disturbing Jake. I know that he won't want to get up this early, but Ihave to make sure that everything is exactly perfect. Nothing can be out of place.

My nephew Mason will be the ring bearer, my dress is set to be delivered at 2. The cake will be delivered at 2:30. Holt will officiate, our families and friends will show up. Everything is going to be perfect.

I open the closet to get dressed in my wedding 'day' clothes. A simple white tank and white jacket and some of my comfiest gray sweatpants. I can get ready for a wedding but be comfortable while doing it.

I have my tank and pants on when Jake rolls out of the bed. I pull on my jacket and I still have my hair up in a bun from sleeping when Jake says, "Ames, you look great."

"Thanks Jake, we have a lot to do. I am going to go to the venue and make sure that everything is under control. I will see you soon," I smile walking through the door and officially freaking out about this wedding.

I speed as fast as I can while staying in the speed limit to the wedding venue. The only place we could get on such short notice was a recreation center, but when walking in you can hardly tell that little kids play basketball here and that moms meet here to walk the track. It looks amazing.

My phone rings and I see my brother Tony's name on the caller id. "Hey Tony," I say. "Hey Amy. I have some bad news. Mason woke up this morning and is sick he has the chicken pox and we can't go anywhere. I am really sorry sis," apologizes Tony. "It's ok. I just hope that Mason starts to feel better," I reply then hang up.

This can't be happening. Everything cannot fall apart now. Jake and the rest of the squad arrives at the venue to help with last minute set up. As soon as I see Jake, I lose it. He looks so good in his tux and things are starting to go wrong, "Jake, we have some problems. I can't find my veil and Mason woke up with the chicken pox."

We laugh for a moment about Mason and his head size then move on. Jake then requests that Cheddar, Captain Holt's dog be the ring bearer. It would be brilliant other than the fact that I am deathly allergic to dogs and Jake knows that. "Don't worry I know that your allergic to dogs, so, I brought your allergy medicine also because I wanted to be safe in case Hitchcock wore his toupee again," Jake smiles handing me a medicine bottle. I smile thankful that he is so calm and has things under control.

"Sir, the phone for you," says a man carrying a land line.

"Hello," Jake says into the receiver.

"Jake Peralta, there is a bomb at your wedding it is set to explode at 5:30. Everyone inside will die," replies a masked voice over the phone.

"So, that was not the cake guy," Jake says nervously.

What are we supposed to do now? We have no venue because the bomb squad kicked us out. I still haven't located my veil we have a dog for the ring bearer, and I am more stressed than I think I have ever been in my life. This is supposed to be a happy day not a stress day.

"Ames, Ames. It's going to be fine," insists Jake as he is trying to calm me down. As much as this isn't like a real actual wedding, though it is, I am having real emotions about it and it seems that Jake is too.

I nod understanding what he is saying. Maybe the bomb squad will get the bomb out before the wedding. Maybe it can still be saved.

 **Four hours later**

As we sit together in the break room, I don't even know what to think. I mean we are supposed to get married for this undercover op and for the dumb pact. I guess we could get married anywhere at this point it just has to have legal documentation.

"what a disaster," I sigh.

"Look I know it seems like everything sucks, but why don't we just get married tomorrow? We won't have a venue or a band or any of our guests, but we could go to city hall," Jake responds with a genuine smile.

"Jake, do you really want to get married in the same place that people go to get restraining orders," I ask.

"Amy Santiago, I would marry you anytime, any place," starts Jake, "I would marry you in the steaming filth of the Gowanus Canal."

"Sweet," I reply, "But also gross."

"I would marry you on the G train in the summertime when the air conditioning is broken," continues Jake.

I don't control my mouth when I respond, "Damn, really?"

"I would marry you on top of the Empire State Building," starts Jake.

"Well that sounds kinda nice," I respond thinking he was done.

"During a King Kong attack," ends Jake.

"Oh, yea, that's not good," I frown. I start to smile then I say, "Ok. City hall it is."

Before I can say anything more Charles runs in yelling, "No! I was eavesdropping. I'm always eavesdropping."

Jake says something but I don't quite hear for what Charles is saying, "Look I didn't spend the last seven years listening to Jake talk about Amy and the pact to have it sullied by a city hall wedding. Your getting married right here, right now!"

Jake makes a face and exclaims, "What?"

I try to be a little more reasonable, "Come on, Boyle I don't even have a dress."

"You can wear Gina's. I am sure it's white," Boyle smiles.

I don't think that there is anyway that Gina would wear a white dress to my wedding, but when we confront her, she doesn't deny it instead she agrees and says that she was definitely going to wear a white dress to my wedding.

"This is happening! Jake and Amy are getting married tonight. Title of my sex tape! Whoo! Alright. I got a lot of work. Lot of work.. Give me a half hour," shouts Boyle and he runs off.

I can't believe that Jake actually said the things that he did. Was he being honest when he said that he would marry me anywhere? Was it solely for the mission or was he genuine? I felt like he was being honest with me and it was nice. Jake would go out of his way for me.

Twenty-eight minutes later I change into Gina's dress, which I am pretty sure is actually a wedding dress, and I walk out to find Jake still in his tux but now with the bow tie tied. None of our families will be here, but we have each other and the squad.

Boyle then bursts into the room and shouts, "It's wedding time!"

He opens the doors to outside and it's like a movie. There are twinkling Christmas lights and shredded paper on the floor. All of the police precinct sitting in plastic chairs and Captain Raymond Holt standing at the altar. Some guy Hitchcock and Scully met on the subway is playing the violin and I can't think of anything more perfect.

Jake leaves me to go up to the front and the violin starts. I walk down the aisle and stop when I get to Jake. I never thought that this day would come, and I am so glad that everything worked out even if it wasn't as planned. We decided that we would say our own vows. I always wanted to do that. Since I was a little girl, I was set on creating my vows for the man that I was going to marry.

"Amy Santiago, Ames. I have known you for a huge portion of my life. You are one of the main reasons I am here today. Letting me into your life and being my friend all those years ago meant the world and still does. I have loved you as a friend, I have loved you as a sibling, but now I am being honest and I truly love you with all of my being and this is the happiest day of my life," says Jake on the verge of crying.

I blink back my own tears. Jake Peralta just confessed actual real-life love for me. What! I can't believe it.

I take a deep breath then I start my vows, "Jake Peralta. You are my best friend. For a long time, you were like a brother, but I fell in love with you. Truthfully, I have been in love with you for a while. You are one of the best things in my life and today is the best day of my life. I love you with everything that I am."

"Ring bearer, please bring the rings," announces Holt

Down trots Cheddar with a ring pillow attached to his back. I am very thankful that I took a double dose of my allergy medication before tonight.

"Do you, Amy Santiago, do you take Jake Peralta to be you husband," asks Holt.

I say two simple words, "I do." Then Jake slides the ring on my left finger and my grin can't be bigger.

"And do you, Jake Peralta, take Amy Santiago to be your wife," asks Holt.

"I absolutely do," replies Jake as I slide his ring on his left finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I'd like to announce Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Peralta," smile Holt, "You may kiss the bride."

I look into Jake's eyes and all I can see is love as he tenderly kisses me.

(Author note: Hey guys. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I used some bits from the show, but mostly tried to make up my own thing. Hopefully I did the show justice. Comment your thoughts. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	4. Chapter 4

(Author Note: Hey readers sorry for the hiatus. Here is another chapter. I hope that you enjoy! Comment your thoughts. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Yesterday I married my best friend. I can't believe that we actually went through with the ceremony. I mean, I know that we had to be married for the mission, but I never imagined that Jake Peralta would actually marry me, Amy Santiago. Jake was so sweet about the events that took place after the wedding. He made sure that I wanted to sleep with him. Little does he know I have wanted that since I was seventeen. I didn't tell him that. And I am going to be totally honest, it was the best night of my life.

I wake the next morning obviously not clothed, but with my back against Jake's chest and his arm protectively wrapped around my waist. I could literally lay here all day cuddled up with Jake and I would be perfectly content. I know that we have to report to the precinct. We are to start our undercover assassin mission. I have no idea how people are going to believe that I am an assassin, I mean, sure I can be mean when I want to or when Jake really gets on my nerves, but I'm not a 'bad ass'. By the looks of Rosa, she would be more the part than I am.

"Jake," I say and immediately Jakes arm tightens around my waist. "Jake, we have to get up," I say with my hands on his arm. Jake mumbles something that I can't understand before kissing my neck. I turn to where I am facing him, and I catch his lips with my own. The kiss deepens and I am very aware of where this is heading. I put my hand on Jake's chest pushing him away. He opens his eyes confused.

"I would love to stay in bed with you all day, but we really have to get ready to go. I have to get a shower before we go in to get our location," I smile as I get ready to get out of the bed. Suddenly as I am about to get out from under the covers, I am self-conscious about being naked in front of Jake. Yes, I know that he has seen me naked, but I don't totally feel comfortable just walking around without clothes on. I turn to look at Jake still laying down with his eyes closed. "Jake don't look at me. Keep your eyes closed," I demand. Jake mumbles again and I take that as a signal to dart to the bathroom before he could look at me.

I get to the bathroom and I quickly shut the door. I locate a towel and start the hot water. Morning showers are one of my favorite things. Starting my day clean just makes it all the better. I have just started massaging my strawberry scented shampoo into my hair when I feel the cold air from outside the shower hit my body. I turn and there standing in front of me is Jake, "Ames, don't say anything. I just thought I would come help you wash your hair. Charles said it is the most intimate thing you could do with your lover." I open my mouth to say something, but I am cut off by Jakes lips on my own as his hands get lost in my soapy hair.

Needless to say, my shower took longer than expected and we may have been a little late getting to work.

"Ah, Santiago, Peralta. You have finally graced us with your presence," says Holt flatly as we walk into the bullpen.

I do everything I can to not blush, but I know that my cheeks are bright red. Everyone knows what happened the night before. Not that I am embarrassed, it's just that I would rather that all my coworkers didn't know about my home life.

Jake and I follow Holt into his office and take a seat as he gathers papers on his desk, "Peralta, Santiago. The two of you will be moving to the Upper East Side for this assignment. Your names will still be the same since the marriage certificate is real. No one should know who you are. Only take clothing, our apartment in the Upper East Side is fully furnished and you will also receive clothes for the part, but if you want clothes of your own receive them from your homes a driver will pick you up at 10."

Jake nods and looks excited. I am too. I get to actually live with Jake and in a really nice setting. We get to actually be husband and wife because we are married, and we get all of these nice things for free. Who would say no to this?

We first go to Jake's apartment. He literally grabs a duffle bag and starts to shove hoodies, plaid long sleeves and grabs his leather jackets from the closet. I do think I saw him grab several pairs of underwear and like maybe three undershirts.

That was quick. We then drive over to my house and I take a little more time than Jake does. I carefully select my 'apartment clothes'. Sure, I may be a little uptight looking when I come in to the station, but I do like to wear comfortable clothes that isn't just my pantsuits for work.

Sweatpants are my favorite and new to the list is Jake's hoodies. That's not completely true. I think I have always liked wearing Jake's hoodies, ever since we were little. I get cold pretty easy and Jake has always been willing to let me borrow his jackets. I grab sweatpants, tank tops, V-neck t-shirts, and the two hoodies that I still have of Jake's. I also grab underwear and other things from my sock drawer then two pairs of my most comfortable shoes.

As I am in the bathroom looking for all of my skin moisturizer items, I get a look at myself in the mirror. My clothes. Jake looks like a normal person in his clothes, but my pantsuit pretty much is a neon sign saying I'm a cop. I finish gathering my makeup and I return to my closet to hopefully change into something that is more Upper East Side worthy.

(Hey readers. I hope that you liked this chapter. Comment what you thought and let me know if you have any suggestions. Thanks. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


End file.
